


What if you were me

by Arillow



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap AU, Day 6: Swap, Leokasa Week, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: “When you turn 18, you and your soulmate will switch bodies.” (...)Leo had always dreamed about the day it would happen to him.—Or: your Leokasa Bodyswap AU lol
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Leokasa Week





	What if you were me

“When you turn 18, you and your soulmate will switch bodies.” That’s what Leo always heard since he was a child. He was always fascinated by that thought of suddenly waking up in a stranger’s body.

The switch would happen for a single day only, and when the 24 hours where up it would be reversed and the two’s memories of the day wiped up. That’s why when it happened, both would leave information about themselves behind, so they could find each other later.

Leo had always dreamed about the day it would happen to him. It sounded so fun! He had many ideas of what he could do once he was in his soulmate’s body — fun ideas, not the boring “leave your phone number behind”.

However, the day Leo turned 18, he woke up still in his body. It was quite disappointing, and a little terrifying as well. He’d heard before of people who didn’t have soulmates, who would spend their whole lives without the bodyswap happening — if their soulmate didn’t exist or if they had already died, nobody knew. There was also another possibility — sometimes the swap only happened when the _younger_ one of the two turned 18 —, so Leo could still hope for the day of his soulmate’s birthday, but the possibility of them not existing at all scared him to no end.

As years passed, that possibility frightened him even more. He tried not to be bothered by it, focus on other things — college, his family, his friends, the musics he composed. But his mind would always wander back to that person who might or might not exist, and more often than not Leo would find himself composing songs inspired by the desire of meeting them. He was starting to think it would never happen.

Until one day, just barely a month before his own 20th birthday, it finally happened.

He found himself waking up in a different room than his own; more spacious, cleaner, on a big comfortable bed that could easily fit at least three people or maybe more. He stayed there for a moment, blinking at the high ceiling, before realization finally dawned on him.

_I’m on my soulmate’s body!_

He jumped out of bed and looked around the room, finally finding a mirror and running to it. He placed his palms on the cold mirror — soft, delicate palms, so unlike his own, calloused and covered in small scars. The face staring back at him was young and delicate, plump cheeks and big wide violet eyes, silky red hair messy from bed. This was the face of his soulmate.

He felt inspiration coming to him. Another quick look around the room — devoid of much decoration, aside from a shelf with books and prizes from archery competitions — and he saw a pencil case on a desk. He rushed for it, grabbing a pen.

Minutes later, and he had already scribbled all over the blank papers on the desk, and was starting to write on the desk itself when a maid entered the room.

“Young master Suou?” She called, seeming confused by his behavior. Leo only listened because he had made a small pause to think through the next part of the song, and he looked up to see the woman standing by the door. “Your parents are waiting for you for breakfast, young master Suou.”

Ah, so that was the name of his soulmate. It had completely slipped from his mind to ask about it. And young master… Now that he paid proper attention to the room, it did seem like a rich boy’s room.

“Uhh I’ll go later! I’m busy!” He said dismissively, going back to his composition.

“You’re not young master Suou, are you?” When he looked back at her, she had a gleam in her eyes. Had they all been waiting for this to happen to their young master too? “Oh my, you’re his soulmate!”

“I think so.” He just wanted her to leave already. He had a masterpiece to compose!

Fortunately, that’s exactly what she did, unable to hold back a smile, telling him she would be telling her masters and that he should wait there. He watched her leave with a frown, realizing soon other people would be coming to bother him. How annoying! Now the song had escaped his mind, what a waste.

Then he remembered — he had wanted to do something fun for his soulmate to find him. He smirked, looking around the room. It was time to finally put his plan to action!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukasa had never thought much about his soulmate. As much as he was a romantic at heart, he learned quite early that there was a possibility he wouldn’t be able to be with his soulmate. The Suou household wouldn’t accept just anyone, after all, and as the heir he was supposed to marry a proper girl from a noble lineage like himself.

That was what he had heard from his grandfather when, as a child, he had asked about his soulmate. An one hour long lecture about the importance of keeping their bloodline clean and having a dignified partner who would give him children to continue their lineage.

His grandfather had long passed away, though, and his own parents had assured him it didn’t matter who he married to — they in fact seemed to be looking forward to meet his soulmate. However, that thought had already been planted in his head and he couldn’t get rid of it. What if his soulmate was someone his parents disapproved of? A poor girl from the outskirts of the town, someone with no noble blood? He wouldn’t particularly care, but what of his parents? Or what if his soulmate was a boy? He had heard of it happening. If that was so, then he wouldn’t be able to continue the Suou bloodline.

These thoughts had made him repress the desire of meeting his soulmate. As much as it still existed, deep down inside his heart, he turned a blind eye to it. Better to pretend he didn’t care than to create expectations only to be frustrated later.

As his 18th birthday approached, though, it was impossible _not_ to think about it. Soon enough it would happen, and then what was he supposed to do from then on?

That’s why, when he woke up in a different room on the day of his birthday, he couldn’t help but panic. As soon as he noticed he wasn’t in his room, he understood what was happening. With a squeak, he fell out of bed — then he slowly got up on shaky legs, looking around him.

The room was — there was no other way to describe it than a _mess_. It looked like a child’s room, honestly, if he considered the space themed bed sheets and the doodles all over the walls and floors, but the college textbooks thrown carelessly over a desk told him that his soulmate was at least out of high school already. The room was smaller than he was used to, so this probably meant this person wasn’t as rich as himself, although he didn’t seem to be that poor — when he looked out of the window, he recognized the neighborhood as being close to the center of the city. A few trophies on a shelf from music competitions and awards told him that his soulmate was a musician.

For some reason, this calmed him down a little and he smiled. He approached the shelf and raised a hand to touch one of the trophies — a calloused hand covered in scars. He frowned, wondering what had caused those scars, but soon his attention was back to the trophy, his eyes reading the name engraved there. _Tsukinaga Leo._

“This is his name?” He whispered, and then paused at the different voice — Leo’s voice. Leo. _Leo Leo Leo_.

A knock on the door startled him.

“Big brother?” A girl opened the door, short and delicate, with a big mane of orange hair. She was dressed in an uniform from a school he didn’t know. “You’re late! You promised you would take me to school today.”

She was pouting at him, and Tsukasa didn’t know what to do. How would he explain that he wasn’t her brother?

“Big brother?” She asked again, and Tsukasa fiddled with the sleeves of his pajamas — Leo’s pajamas, blue and with drawings of aliens and spaceships all over.

“I apologize,” He said at last, “I am not your brother. Uhm, I’m Suou Tsukasa. Nice to meet you.”

Her eyes widened, her mouth hanging up in shock. Then her face turned bright red and she started stammering.

“O-Oh, I… I see, well... “ She grasped her own hands, pressing them to her chest and looked everywhere but at him. She seemed quite flustered, and Tsukasa wondered how old she was — and how old his own soulmate was.

“I-I’m going to let my parents know. Please feel free to change clothes and come have breakfast with us!” She finally managed to say.

“Sure.” Tsukasa nodded, feeling suddenly nervous. Meeting his soulmate’s parents before actually meeting his soulmate sounded too surreal to him.

The girl turned around to leave, but then stopped and came back, giving him a shy smile.

“I’m Tsukinaga Ruka. It’s nice to meet you, Suou-kun.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Escaping the big manor had been a real challenge. There were too many servants, and the entrance was guarded by security guards. Leo had to sneak around the manor and then jump over the wall to reach the street.

Once he was out, he rushed through the streets, trying to locate himself. He seemed to still be in the same city where he lived his whole life, but in the richest part of it — lots of manors all around and fancy cars passing by, sparking different ideas for new melodies in his mind. However, for the first time he didn’t stop to compose. He wanted to be done with his plan before his time was up, after all.

The idea was to make a little treasure hunt game for his soulmate. He had left a little note in his room with a riddle for him to solve, which would indicate the next stop. Eventually all riddles would lead up to his own house.

This was what he had been planning for years, and now that he actually was doing it, it almost didn’t feel real. He couldn’t wait for the moment he would actually meet his soulmate.

He ended up at the shopping district at some point, elbowing his way through people. He hadn’t eaten anything before running away— er, leaving his soulmate’s home, so his stomach growled in protest when he passed by fast food restaurants and food stands. He didn’t have any money with him either; he wondered if maybe he could stop by some friend’s house to eat something?

Then he saw a mop of styled silver hair in the distance, and he felt like the Gods above were sending him help.

“Sena!” He yelled, not caring if other people cast him ugly glares for the scene he was making. He rushed towards his friend, waving happily. “Sena~!”

Izumi stopped, looking around as if searching for him, and his eyes only fell on him when he stopped in front of him.

“I’m sorry, no autographs outside of work hours.” He said dismissively, not a speck of recognition in his icy blue eyes, and turned around to leave.

Ah, that’s right, he was in his soulmate’s body.

“Hey, Senaaaa!” Leo growled and pouted, grabbing at Izumi’s arm to stop him from leaving. The other gasped offended at being pulled like this and glared at him. “Sena, it’s me, Leo!”

Izumi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Leo-kun?!” He looked him up and down with a scrutinizing gaze, likely judging him for his poor choice of outfits — it was not his fault his soulmate only had boring clothes, though! Only black or cream colors, no T-shirts with fun stamps, no cool jackets… He missed his shirts with aliens faces.

“Yes!” Leo grinned up at him. “It finally happened, Sena~”

“I can see.” Izumi promptly understood that _it_ referred to the body switch. He seemed annoyed. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with this guy’s family?”

“Nooo, that’s boring! I’m making a treasure hunt game for him!”

“And what is the treasure in the end? _You_?” Izumi teased, and Leo puffed out his cheeks. Why was he acting like his plan was silly?

“Sena, you meanie!” He poked his tongue out at him. “Ah, that’s right! Lend me some money, Sena, I’m hungry!”

Izumi looked like he was about to strangle him.

“You should have thought about it before leaving your soulmate’s house.” He said. “Did you even stop to learn something about him? At least asked his name?”

“Uh…” Leo frowned, trying to remember, and Izumi shook his head muttering _I can’t believe you_. “It’s… Suo? Something like that!”

“I pity this poor guy.”

“Shut up and buy me food already! Oh, you could help me hide these riddles for Suo~.”

“I have a photo shoot soon, Leo-kun.” Izumi complained, but ended up letting Leo drag him into a café, sighing, “Why do I even still put up with you?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Breakfast had been awkward for Tsukasa. Leo’s parents were happy to meet him, and wouldn’t stop asking him questions about himself. Ruka was still shy, but she too seemed happy about her brother having a soulmate.

“He was really sad when he turned 18,” She told him when he was walking her to the train station. He felt bad because he couldn’t drive so he couldn’t take her to school like her brother had promised, so he offered to at least accompany her until there. “He thought he didn’t have a soulmate. We all assured him sooner or later it would happen.”

“Is that so?” He hummed. “What is he like, Ruka-chan?”

She still seemed to be embarrassed by his side, but she smiled at that question.

“Big brother is incredible!” She said, her voice full of admiration. “He’s a genius composer, he’s already won several awards for his songs!”

“I saw the trophies in his room.” He nodded, smiling at her. “Do you compose too?”

“No, no,” She shook her head quickly. “I mean, I do write lyrics for songs sometimes…”

“That’s impressive.” Tsukasa had had an interest in music before, but that path had been shut down before he had the chance to explore it. As the heir for his family, he didn’t have time to spend on fleeting dreams like becoming a singer.

“N-not really…” Ruka seemed even more flustered now. “Anyway, big brother is really amazing! Although… He has been having a hard time composing lately.”

Her voice turned sad, and he looked at her to see a troubled expression on her face.

“Is he going through a slump?” He asked, receiving a sigh in response.

“More than that.” She bit her lips, like she didn’t know if she should talk or not. “Something happened at his school a few years ago, he refuses to talk about it. He locked himself in his room for months, like a shut-in. Izumi-san and Madara-san managed to help him and he started going out again, but he hasn’t been the same ever since.”

She seemed deeply concerned, and Tsukasa couldn’t help but feel bad for her. He wondered if that had anything to do with the scars on his— on Leo’s hands.

“I’m glad he’s doing better.” He finally said. “Please do not concern yourself, Ruka-chan. I’m sure your brother has great friends, and he has an amazing family as well. Whatever he’s going through, I have faith he’ll heal in his own pace.”

“... I suppose that’s true.” She gave him a tiny smile. “Please stay by his side too, Suou-kun.”

“Sure.” He didn’t really know if he would — if his family would even approve of Leo. But he felt compelled to. He wanted to know more about this weird composer who seemed to have an obsession with aliens.

They eventually reached the train station, and Tsukasa waved goodbye at Ruka, wondering when he would see her again. Then he turned around to go back to Leo’s house.

He felt weird being in Leo’s body. He’d heard before many myths on why people switched bodies with their soulmates, the most common reason being so that they could better understand each other, being in each other’s toes. However, he couldn’t understand Leo at all yet.

He seemed to be a genius but had a room of a child. His family obviously loved him, and he seemed to have caring friends — but the suspicious scars told him that Leo obviously was good at hiding his true feelings from them. When looking for clothes through Leo’s wardrobe, he had found piles of discarded music scores, scratched over in angry lines; he wondered why didn’t Leo throw them away, unless he couldn’t even though he seemed to dislike them.

He also seemed to have trouble remembering simple things, because a board above his bed was covered in small post-its with reminders like _drive Ruka-tan to school tomorrow_ and _don’t forget to have breakfast_.

After listening to what Ruka had said, Tsukasa worried even more. Not in a bad way, but he was concerned for the well-being of Leo. His own family could be very strict, would he be able to deal with them if he was spending a whole day in Tsukasa’s body?

He made a small detour to the park near Leo’s house, wanting some time to think things through before going back. He sat on a bench and watched people come and go for a while, thinking about Leo and his own future, and what he was going to do from then on.

When he finally went back, it was nearing lunch time. He was starting to think maybe he shouldn’t have taken so long — wouldn’t Leo’s parents be worried?

However, when he approached the house, he saw two suspicious people standing there, glueing something to the wall. He frowned, and then he realized — one of the two was _himself_.

His own body.

He was standing there with a piece of paper he was taping to the wall of Leo’s house, a silly expression he had never seen on his face before. A tall silver-haired man accompanied him, seeming displeased.

“It will fall off like this!” The silver-haired man was complaining. “You can’t just tape it to the wall—”

“Shut up Sena!” The other — _Leo_ , he realized — said. “I know what I’m doing.

“No, you clearly don’t. Why did you even ask me for help—?” Sena stopped, finally noticing Tsukasa standing there, his eyes widening. “Oh, _damn_.”

“Hm? What is it?” Leo looked up, and their eyes finally met.

Tsukasa felt dizzy, like he was having an out of body experience. He suddenly understood why people never met while they were in each other’s bodies — it was surreal, seeing himself standing there, looking like a kid who just got caught with his hand in a jar of cookies.

What was he even _doing_ there?

“Oh!” Leo finally gasped, “Oh no, Sena, we were caught!”

He grabbed Sena’s arm, trying to hide behind him, but Sena only looked annoyed.

“Well, you can stop your little game now, right?”

“No!” Leo glared at him. “We won’t remember anything tomorrow, so he can still do it!”

“Uhm…” Tsukasa shifted uncomfortable on his feet, not knowing what to do. “Are you… Leo-san?”

Leo beamed at him. It was definitely _weird_ seeing himself smile like that.

“Yup, that’s me! You must be Suo~ right?”

Tsukasa frowned at the way he said his name, but before he could correct him, Leo was already back to what he was doing before.

“What are you doing?” He hadn’t meant to sound demanding, but that’s how the question came out. Leo didn’t even look at him.

“Preparing something for you tomorrow! So that you can find me~”

“You could’ve just left your contact information with my parents.” That was what he had done, leaving his address and phone number with Leo’s parents. Leo, however, rolled his eyes.

“Booooriiing! That’s too boring, Suo! Have some imagination, will you?”

Tsukasa looked at Sena, but Sena just gave him a look that said _it’s useless to argue, he’s an idiot_. He shook his head slowly; this wasn’t what he had expected of his soulmate at all.

“There! It stayed!” Leo stepped back, smiling proudly, and Tsukasa tried to take a look at what he had taped there — but Leo stood in his way, glaring at him. “No! It’s for you to find tomorrow!”

“You just said you both won’t remember anything tomorrow,” Sena pointed out, and Leo blinked as if just remembering that.

“Oh, that’s right.”

Sena looked about to slap him, so Tsukasa decided to intervene before his body got damaged somehow.

“Well, since you’re here, why don’t you come in? Let’s talk a bit, Leo-san.”

“Why?” Leo looked at him like he was an idiot. “You just heard, we won’t have any memories of today. What does it matter if we talk now?”

“Wha— Well, but what else are you going to do today? Just walk around being weird?”

To his surprise, instead of being offended, Leo laughed.

“What would be the problem with that?” He grinned. “Oh, that’s right, since you wanna talk, let’s accompany Sena to his job~. Then he can buy us a snack later!”

“Hey!” Sena glared at him. “I already paid your breakfast and your train tickets, I’m not buying anything else!”

“But Senaaaa!” Leo whined, clinging to his arm, and Tsukasa couldn’t bear to watch him acting like that while on his body.

“Maybe we should leave Sena-san alone,” He said. Sena muttered _thank you_ , and Leo pouted. “If you’re not coming inside, let me at least accompany you back to my own house.” From what he was seeing, Leo probably wouldn’t remember the way back, and the least thing Tsukasa wanted was to wake up the next day sleeping in the streets.

“Fine.” Leo sighed in resignation.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Leo still found it funny seeing his own body walk by his side. Tsukasa — he had learned that was his name — had chosen the most boring clothes from Leo’s wardrobe, and managed to comb his orange hair in a way that it looked decent for the first time in years.

He had thought Tsukasa would be boring. But as they talked on the way to Tsukasa’s house, he found himself being more and more interested in him.

He tried to act proper, but he was easy to rile up, getting flustered at the smallest comments. He spoke polite words while at the same time being rude without noticing, and was embarrassed when Leo pointed it out laughing.

He was still in his last year of high school, but he already seemed too mature and serious, and Leo wondered if that was a result of his upbringing in a traditional family. He seemed eager to prove himself, to make his parents proud, even though he was still a kid.

Leo wanted to tell him to slow down; to enjoy his life more, to not put so many expectations on himself. But it would all be useless to say it now, since he wouldn’t remember anything the next day.

Maybe he should write a letter to Tsukasa with all of it, hide it somewhere in his room for him to find later?

Then he decided against it. He would eventually notice it when they meet again, and he would say it then.

Tsukasa refused to go inside once they arrived at his house, insisting he had to be back to Leo’s house before nightfall.

“You worry too much,” Leo told him, chuckling.

“ _You_ should be worried too,” Tsukasa said. “What if something happens to your body?”

“I’ll deal with it later.” He shrugged, and then smirked. “I’ll be waiting for you to find me tomorrow, Suo~”

He waved goodbye at Tsukasa, eager for the next day to come.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukasa woke up with the sunlight on his face. Groaning, he covered his face with his sheets — only to then realize he wasn’t in his bed. He sat up, alarmed, noticing he was sleeping on the floor, on a pile of pillows and sheets next to his window. There were papers scattered all around him, with what he recognized as music notes. When he reached a hand to grab one of them, he realized his hands were covered in ink.

“W-what happened here?” He whispered, panicking, trying to remember what had led to this. The last thing he could remember was going to sleep on his bed, on the night before his birthday—

_Ah_. That’s right. It was his 18th birthday, which meant he would have switched bodies with his soulmate. So this was likely the result of his soulmate spending a whole day in his body.

Trying to calm down, he reached again for the papers, picking them up one by one, carefully smoothing them and piling them up. All of them were covered in music notes, but Tsukasa didn’t know how to read music scores, so he didn’t know their correct order. Was his soulmate a musician?

He was nervous, but also eager to meet them. He stood up, intending on showering — he really needed to wash away the ink from his hands — before meeting his parents for breakfast, to ask them about his soulmate. It was when he noticed another piece of paper, this time nicely folded, placed on his bed. He picked it up, seeing it was addressed to _Suo_.

“Did they get my name wrong?” He muttered, thinking he should properly introduce himself to his soulmate so it wouldn’t happen again. With his heartbeat accelerating, he opened the paper to read its content.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then Tsukasa spent the whole day running around the town searching for the clues Leo left lol
> 
> I was really nervous writing Ruka bc I never read anything from EnGirls so all I know about her is what I heard from other people skdjashdksjhdf
> 
> This was really fun to write tho! I hope y'all liked it :)


End file.
